24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elena Drazen
Day 1 character Why is she a Day 1 character? She wasn't in Day 1... SignorSimon 23:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC) : True, I changed it to mentioned characters instead. – Blue Rook 01:25, 19 January 2008 (UTC)talk Vesna vs. Elena What is the reasoning of her name being Vesna? In a screnshot from Day 1 3:00pm-4:00pm it says that Andre's mother is called Elena. I know it states this in BGIN, but where does Vesna come from? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:54, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : I always assumed "Elena" was retconned, either by the Findings Novel, or, less likely since you would have recognized it, the Nightfall comic. Update: doing a text search inside Findings using Amazon's inside-book feature shows that "Vesna" apparently came from Findings, page 39. 21:56, 13 September 2008 (UTC) According to Wiki 24:Canon the TV series outvotes everything else. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : At least part of that page is outdated: it doesn't discuss retcons. See Talk:Operation Nightfall, Proudhug informed me about this. It seems we need to find proof or establish consensus if Vesna vs. Elena is an intentional retcon or an error. 22:40, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I have no real argument against this move. I believe the canon heirarchy is really the only deciding factor here, unless we want to make an exception. Elena appears once in miniscule letters in a computer file (which already contains two errors: notice Alexis is not only the older brother, but he was born a mere five months before his brother!), while Vesna was more clearly mentioned at least twice in Findings (I don't believe she was mentioned by name in Nightfall). Canon is canon, so technically the show takes precedence, but like I said, we may want to make an exception here. I'm all for upholding the canon heirarchy and moving this to Elena if that's what you guys decide, though. --Proudhug 23:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : Let's decide it this way: "Elena" appeared in a quick shot of a computer file that contained other errors. What was the context in which "Vesna" appeared in the novel? If we compare contexts, we might be able to determine which was more "researched". If Vesna only appears in an insignificant context, then I say we defer to canon hierarchy, so the equally insignificant Elena wins out. If it is mentioned and elaborated upon with some detail, I say we call it a retcon and go with Vesna. Who's got the book? Amazon inside-book-search isn't helping me. 07:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC) The two references I've found are on p10 & p39. Page 10 has Drazen's dossier file which lists: PERSONAL * Married - Vesna Drazen * Sons - Andre Drazen, Alexis Drazen * Daughter - Martina Page 39 has information found on Alexis' PDA which contained part of the missing file that Ellis was looking for before he died. The file lists "two unidentified women" as casualties of Nightfall, but Findings points out that subsequent government memos identified the women as "Drazen's wife, Vesna, and daughter, Martina." --Proudhug 12:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : You're right. Canon controls here. This really should be Elena, especially because both contexts are without significance, and it can't really be argued, given Proudhug's sightings of how "Vesna" appeared, that this was an intentional retcon. Nice catch, Simon, and thanks for helping sort this out, Proudhug! 04:52, 1 October 2008 (UTC)